My Haunting Starr
by theothersideoftherainbow
Summary: Lucian tries to repeat history, but can his sister Luna try to change his mind before Selene and the rest of the Death Dealers find out. But during this process, Luna unexpectedly, finds herself in another problem.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
>Darkness,<p>

is the only thing that protects me,

from my deepest and darkest secrets,

But yet,

it's not all that safe

My nightmares,

are nothing more than reality

They always haunt me,  
>they follow my every move<p>

Can you believe,

that one of my many nightmares Is what I am

I'm one of the many creatures the night will expose

Not knowing that you're reality is also your nightmare

* * *

><p>So this is my first story on Fanfiction. I will try really hard to post the fast chapter as fast as I can.<p> 


	2. Children of the Unkown

I've been a slave from the vey beginning. My family for over centuries has and have been working for the Vampire Lord Viktor. From the day of my birth I have been under complete control of Viktor and his Vampire Cove.

Out of my enterenity of pure hell, I've actually only met Viktor once. And that was as awful experience in itself. That was also the same day they exucted my father. And when I mean by "they" I mean the vampire cove and Viktor. I was only ten at the time but I can remember it as if it only happened yesterday. That day has always haunted my dreams, my thoughts, my whole existance in general.

But from what I also recall from that day was meeting Viktor's children. His eldest and only daughter, Sonja and his youngest son Xavier. Sonja was the same age as my brother Lucian. At the time they were thirteen. Even though Lycans and Vampires aren't to interact much, those two were kind of impossible to seperate. Xavier and I were ten at the time. We were also the only kids there, out of the whole slaves and Vampire Coven.

But on that day, all I knew was that I was scared and confused of what was going to happen to my father. I was hiding behind Lucian as Viktor, Sonja, Xavier and the guards marched straight up to the cell that we stayed in in the dungeon when Viktor once ruled.

"Luna," Lucian whispered to me, "whatever happens tonight, you lnow father will always be with us, right? Do you understand?" I just simply nodded my head. Fear was quickly gaining control over me. Lucian picked me up and held me. I wasn't facing the crowd of immortals that were standing in our cell door way. Instead, I was facing the brick wall in our cell.

"Cover your ears," Lucian demanded. I did what I was told. A few minutes after, I heard shouting, screaming and growling. I closed my eyes, out of frear of what I mgiht see. Lucian's hold increased as he held me tighter. As if I was trying to run away from him.  
>Finally, after five minutes of the quarelle, things were quiet and still. Slowly, I removed my hands from my ears, only catching the ending of Viktor's warning.<p>

"-pens like this again, I swear by the gods, it will be worse." ever since then, those words have always haunted me.

* * *

><p>I apologize for it beng so short, I've been kid of in a rush for the past couple days, see I'm leaving in a couple weeks, so if I don't update in awhile don't get angry with me. I will try my hardest to update. So I hope you enjoyedit and Please review. THANK YOU :D<p> 


	3. History Somewhat Repeats

(Present Day 2004)

As I sit and ponder about that day from many years ago, I hear someone approaching me. By the smell, I knew who it was right away. "What do you want Lucian?"I felt one of his hands rest on my right shoulder.

"My dearest Luna, why so gloomed and doomed?" He asked teasingly. I shook his hand off of my shoulder. I wasn't exactly in the mood for his unhumoress humor.

"What do you want Lucian?" I askked again. This time I turned around to face him. After all the years that we've stuck togethter after we the Lycans took control over Viktor's Kingdom, he's always had that look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. Lucian sighed, giving up on trying to humor me.

"Luna, my dear sister, I need you to go with Raze and some of the others tonight to keep an eye on that human, Michael." This was the third night he needed my assistance for the "human watch." I just rolled my eyes. I really hated doing this, watching some human, just so Lucian can try and fail at his experiment of creating a hybrid.

"Lucian, you're just going to repeat what happened centuries ago. Why can't you just let it go? What if Kraven turns his back on us? Vampires can never be trusted." I scolded. As I scolded Lucian, I felt a slight twinge of pain as I said that. Only remembering what I just said, was a major lie...kind of.

"Luna, I've got everything under control. Can you just obey me once without commenting or making a judgment on it?" Lucian demanded. I only looked at him for a few minutes, looking deep into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You just can't repeat history like this Lucian, You just can't. One of the Death Dealers are bound to find out sooner or later and then we're all screwed. There going to be awaking Marcus in a few days, what are you going to do then when your plan fails, brother?" I grabbed my coat and walked out. Leaving my brother before he could say another word.

*Somewhere in London*

I silently stand at my post, impatiently waiting for the human Michael to pass by. I've been standing in the pooring rain for the past hour. I was about to call it quits, when the human swiftly walked by. I waited a few seconds until I could start following. I took a swift glance towards Raze's post, nodded my head, then I started to stalk my prey. I could hear Raze's heavy but light footsteps behind me as we followed the human.

After a few minutes of following him, it felt like something or someone was watching me. I did a quick scan around me, making sure no one or something was following. Slowly, I lifted up the hood of my jacket that I was wearing. Soon, Michael jogged down the steps to the subway. Raze and I were close on his trail, but I could smell that something was a little off. But the rain messed around with all the scents that it was hard to tell what smelt wrong. As we entered the subway station, we located where Michael was. But I also noticed a cloaked figure hiding behind a post, watching him as well.

As the wind of the subway train on the otherside of the tracks raced by, I got a wiff of who it was. It was a Death Dealer. It was Selene. I let out a low growl to signal that we have company and not good one's at that. Raxe heard my warning and nodded. He slowly followed Michael, not wanting to cause a "scene." But as soon as that stupid human took one step into the train, one of those bloodsucking bitches started to shoot.

When I was about to turn away from my hiding post, one of those bloodsuckers appered out of nowhere. But beofre I could grab my gun, I froze. I thouhgt I would never see this immortal ever again. My mind couldn't wrap around that the immortal that I was looking at...was Xavier. As soon as I laid eyes one him everything went black.

* * *

><p>I apologize for it being rushed but I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I shall have the third one posted by next week. REVIEW PLEASE :D<p> 


	4. Not Knowing

I apologize for the delay. I was at my grandmas for three weeks and she has no interweb D; so I apologize for it being short and delayed~! REVIEW PLEASE~!

Love, Lee

* * *

><p>I lay next to the motionless body of what used to be my father. Tears were slowly esacping from my eyes. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, but yet it was also a disturbing sight to see. There was puncture wounds everywhere on his body and they were oozing out crimson and silver. The silver from the swords and and stakes that the blood suckers used to kill him.<p>

Lucian was off in the corner, pacing back and forth. I didn't know or wanted to know what he was thinking. I was to busy grieving over my father. At the time I didn't know why my father was exicuted. It was just that our father was gone. Our mother was killed after I was born. She was a full Lycan. One of Williams descendants. Our father was forced to mate with her in Lycan form. Yes she was both Lucian and I biological mother. So I didn't know her very well and I'm kind of glad I didn't know the bitch at all.

"Lucian, what are we going to do now?" I whispered. Lucian stopped pacing and walked over to where I was laying next to our dea father. I sat up before he was standing by me. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, to embrace me. I burried my face into his shoulder and started to sob. Lucian just rocked us back and forth, trying to sooth and calm me down.

"Don't worry, Luna, I have everything under control," he whispered to me. With those words and my sobs slowly subsiding, I fell into a deep sleep. Not knowing that my dreams would be haunted by nightmares.


	5. Hell Itself is Also Surprising

My Dear Readers,

I am really sorry that it hase been FOREVER since I have updated this story. Last year was toughest year of my life so far. I lost a friend in a house fire and it's been taking me forever to recover. I was on here the other day looking at my reviews of this story and they made me smile. I rememerd how good it felt to write for you guys. You guys are amazing! I love writing for you guys. Thank you so much for reading this story! Here is the fourth chapter! It's a little dark (kind of how I've been feeling) and it may be confusing but I promise in the fifth chapter it will explain a lot more.  
>THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!<p>

I love you all so so so so much!  
>Please Review and let me know what you think.<br>Your opinion always matters!  
>Lets see if I can get a hundred reviews by the tenth or elevnth chapter?<br>Love you guys!  
>Love,<p>

Lee

**WARNING:  
>I do not own Underworld<strong>

**If you are sensitive against swearing, please don't read. **

**Thank you guys so much.**

* * *

><p>*Present Day 2004*<p>

Chapter Four

I felt a blow to my ribs. "Get up you filthy mutt." Someone growled.  
>I groaned and tried to roll over, but I couldn't. I felt a sting like irritation biting into my wrists. I opened my eyes as the irritation seemed to get worse. I screamed out loud in agony. The burning sensation was unbearable. I looked up to see what was holding my wrists. Silver chains.<p>

_No. I _thought to myself. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a cold, dark, damp cellar.

I felt another blow to my rib cage. I held in a scream.

"Good, you're awake; I was beginning to think that you would never reach consciousness again after that hit to your head." The voice said beside me.

"The Master will be pleased that you are still breathing so he can get some answers out of you, then he will dispose of you." He chuckled.

My head hung, just barely touching my chest. I was almost heaving. My breath was coming rapidly as the pain in my wrists and the right side of my rib cage was in pain. Before the blood sucker left he kicked my ribs one more time. I let out a grunt.

I could hear his footsteps fade in the distance as he left to retrieve his "Master". Whoever the fuck he was. My body was sore and my head was screeching in pain.

_Where the hell am I? Am I in the bloodsucking layer? _

My body feels so weak. My arms were screaming in agony with the silver biting into my wrists.

* * *

><p>I can't remember if I blacked out or if I just simply blacked out. But I woke up to another kick to my ribs. I didn't react. My body was feeling numb.<p>

"Thank you Bastion, that will do." I heard a low voice say then a pair of footsteps faded away into the darkness. My eyelids were drooped. I could barely hold my head up. My breathing was shallow. It even hurt to breathe. _Must be the silver, it's getting into my blood system. _

A pair of feet and knees were before me in a crouch position.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Miss Luna?" Said the man in front of me. Something stirred in my brain. _I know that voice from somewhere!_

"Hmm... Last time I saw you, you and your bastard of a brother were creating havoc in my fathers kingdom. Your brother is the reason why my sister is dead and why she isn't here with me today." The man whispered coldly. A bell went off in my head.

"Xavier..?" I murmured.

"You do remember. Interesting." I felt a pair of cold hands on either side of my face as he lifted up my head so I could see him. His electric blue eyes were blazing. His long black hair was tied back into a pony tail. He was smiling a coy, brutal smile, one he has inherited from the piss poor excuse of a father. His thumbs were rubbing tiny circles into my skin. He simply stared into my eyes. I was mesmerized, it was hard to look away from him. I was shocked from seeing him. I thought he died centuries ago after the coven was taken down. But I guess I was wrong...

"I thought you were dea-"

"Dead? HA. Don't be so foolish Luna. I hid when the battle was taking place. I'm stupid. But it did break my heart to see my coven shredded to pieces. It was a great loss. No doubt. But I got over it."  
>My heart tightened a little.<p>

_How many of the original coven have survived and are they after Lucian?_

I was shocked once again. How could this be possible? We burned the castle down..

"Don't be so surprised Luna. I had a few tricks up my sleeve as well." His grip on face tightened. I squirmed but it was useless. The sting of the silver was too much.

"Arghh!" I screamed in agony. His cruel smirk grew.

"Oh.. Luna, if you only knew that your scream is like music to my ears... But never the less your voice has always been music to my ears.. It seems that my sister wasn't the only one damned for falling for the wrong race.."

My heart skipped a beat in shock. _What did he just say? _

"What?!"

"You heard me. But there was a difference between my sister and I. She had no self-control over her emotions, as for I, I could contain them. She ended up getting killed, with what could have been our nephew or niece..." His voice trailed off. His angered face fell a little at the memory.

"What are you talking about? I've only seen you from a distance. How could you have fallen for the "wrong race"?" I spat. I knew he was feeding my lies. _I think he knows about Lucian's plan.. Oh crap._

"Observations, Luna. You could say love at first sight..." He smirked. "I must be off. I have a coven to return to." He let go of my face and it dropped and stood up. My breathing was back to being rapid. _This is messed up. _

"If only you could remember what we were like Luna, but you can only see hatred for me. Think about it." Before I could blink, his loyal servant Bastion appeared.

"You ready, Sir?" He asked.

"Yes, quit frankly, I need yo rest before our hunt Bastion, do me a favor and make sure that Miss Luna is comfortable, she will be staying with us for quit some time."

"Yes, Sir." I could hear the sarcastic smile in Bastion's voice. Before I could speak or grunt, I felt a bone crushing kick to the ribs, feeling a couple of them crack. Everything went black..


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

My Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that it's been a long time since I have been updating my stories. I have been through so much in the past four months. In august I lost my father. It's been a long four months. It's also my senior year of high school so I have been busy filling out applications and homework and all the good fun. But I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not posting new chapters. I really hope this fits your expectations.  
>Enjoy my loves!<p>

Lee 3

I do not own Underworld

* * *

><p>{Lucian}<p>

"What do you mean you she has been taken?" I raged. I grabbed a metal tray that was containing medical utensils and launched it to the other side of the room. The tray shattered into tiny little pieces. The utensils were sticking into the wall. The other men were quiet.

I couldn't control my breathing. My eyes were black. I could feel that his body wanted to phase. My fingers turned into claws as the anger within me was turning into pure rage.

"Lucian… We know who took her." Raze spoke carefully, he didn't want me any more upset, knowing what would happen if things got worse. I looked at Raze with my dark eyes.

"Really?" I growled. "Please, do tell."

"It was Xavier."

"Xavier? I thought he died with the rest of his coven when we burnt the castle to the ground…" I whispered. His eyes were back to normal and so were his hands.

My baby sister... My Luna was gone.

It was taking every ounce of my strength to stay human.

"How. The. Hell. Did. This. Happen?" I spat. "You were supposed to watch her... everyone. How dare you? It was a simple task. And you all fucked up!"

"Lucian, you need to think with a level head." Raze said calmly.

"How can I do that when some psycho blood sucker has my sister somewhere that we don't even know?"

"I don't know Lucian, but one way or another, we will find her." Raze confirmed.

(Luna)

My head was pounding once I regained consciousness. All that I could remember was Bastion hitting me and then blacking out after that. I knew for certain without even opening my eyes that I was still in the basement. It was so cold and damp that I could feel it seeping into my veins, causing my whole body to violently shiver.

I felt so vulnerable, I could only remember one other time that I have felt the same way.

I lifted up my head so I could rest it on the wall behind me and I let out a deep sigh. The silver chains were still biting into my wrist but I barely noticed, the pain was dull. I opened my eyes and starred into the darkness as I recalled the memory of facing Xavier after Sonja's trial and when my brother started the uprising of the fellow Lycans.

I was on the run looking for Lucian, but he was no where in sight. Where could he be? I thought to my self at the time.

I ran through the massive of bodies that were fighting. The Lycans for their independence from the vampires and the vampires to keep their slaves under control. I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the courtyard toward the stairs.

I was almost there when a mighty force knocked me off of my feet and onto the stone path way. My body was sprawled out. I could feel me hand burning from scraping them against the stone. I looked at my hands and saw the tiny little droplets of blood oozing out of the scraps. I quickly sprang to my feet faced my attacker. I remember freezing in my spot. It was Xavier. I was confused to why my best friend had pushed me.

His face was like a mask. There was no emotion at all. His body stood rigged. His usual calm blue eyes were ice cold. The long flowing hair that was in a sleek ponytail was messy, as almost as if he hadn't brushed it for days. This wasn't the man that I came to know. In a way he almost looked wild in an animal kind of way.

We stood their in silence for a few seconds. I knew that I needed to find Lucian and that I had no time to waste, but for some reason I couldn't move. I was mesmerized by this hateful Xavier.

Xavier was the first one to break the silence.

"You're just lucky that I don't kill you." He coldly whispered.

"What do you mean that I am lucky?" I spat back. I was confused to what he was talking about. Why was I the lucky one? Xavier made a growl that came deep within him. His eyes turning into ice blue orbs.

"It's your brother's fault that my sister is dead."

"My brother's? It's more like your father's fault the reason she's dead. He just couldn't except that two different races can be together. Or mixing blood is like drinking poison. So maybe it's a good thing that your father killed her because he probably wouldn't except his own grandchild an-"

All of a sudden I was knocked down onto the ground yet again. Xavier was pinning me down to the ground. His strength was superior to mine. I was struggling beneath is grip. I could feel his breath brushing up against my right ear. My veins turned ice cold and my breathing became shallow.

"I would mind your tongue if I were you Luna." Xavier whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"You are going to have to figure out that one out for yourself."

I felt someone tapping my leg with their foot. I opened my eyes and searched for who was tapping me. My eyes met with sapphire blue eyes. Xavier smirked down at me. He leaned over me and grabbed the cuffs and I heard a loud click and the cuffs hit the wall. My arms fell into my lap as if they were a dead weight. My arms were numb and I couldn't move them. I looked down at my wrists. There was blood and circular red, angry lacerations . My mind was to muddle to let out a cry in frustration.

I looked back up at Xavier, confused to why he was letting me go.  
>"What are you doing?" I whispered. My voice raspy from not using it. My breathing was shallow.<p>

He didn't answer me. He held out his hand to me. I looked at as if he was waiting for me to reach out and then he would pull back and laugh at me.

"Just take me hand." Xavier said. "I won't bite... hard." He smirked.

I looked a him with suspicion. With all the strength that I had, I reached out with my right hand. My elbow and shoulder blade popped as it readjusted. I stood up. My joints were stiff and sore. Xavier lightly took my hand and lead me slowly out of the dungeon

"Where are we going?" I rasped.

"I figured that since you will be my prisoner for awhile that you would want to be in a more comfortable location."

"And where would that be?"

"You will see." Xavier smirked. We have reached the stairs by then. I groaned as I looked at the stairs. My knees were protesting as we slowly walked up the stairs. Why was he doing this to me? I thought to myself. None of this made sense at all.

As I have guess. The dungeon/basement or whatever it was was made out of brick causing it to be damp and cold. We were silent as we ascended the stairs. He caught me a few times when I stumbled. We finally reached the door when Xavier broke the silence.

"I expect you to follow my rules and if you do not, there will be grave punishments Luna."

"What happened to us?" I blurted out without even thinking about it. Xavier looked at me at the corner of his eye. His eyes widening and then narrowing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before you tapped me, I had a recollection of when Lucian started the revolution against your coven. Why did you take your anger out on me when I wasn't even the one to kill Sonja. Why did you take it out on me?"

Xavier's body grew rigged as I brought up about the memory that I recalled. He stopped in his tracks which caused me to stop with him. He turned so that he was facing me. His eyes turned to ice blue. Anger was radiating off of him as his body shook.

What did I do?

"Luna... this is a matter that I do not want to talk about with you right now. So here is the rules . You will obey what I say and if you don't you will be punished and I will be the one to punish you. You will also be sleeping in my room as well and that is where you are going to be staying and you have no say. Do you understand?"

I was flabbergasted. What the fuck was this about? I could feel my mouth hang open. Xavier smirked at my reaction. He squared his shoulders and started to walk and tugged me along.

"I take that as a yes." Xavier said to me. We were walking in the halls now. The walls were a white color and they were filled with paintings of old vampires. It felt like that we were walking foe ages down this hall until we stopped in front of french doors on the right side of the hallway. Xavier pulled his arm out from underneath mine and opened the doors, which I assumed was his room. He held the door open for me as he ushered me in. The room was huge. There was a king sized bed that had a black silk comforter and pillows that laid upon it. On the wall in front of me were windows looking out at the courtyard. On the left wall there was a little hall that led to I assumed the bathing room. There was black furniture that was randomly placed around the room .The room screamed doom and gloom. I didn't realize that I took a few steps into the room until I heard the click of a shutting door. I slowly turned around to face Xavier.

"Do you like it? This is where you're going to be staying." Xavier said.

I didn't say a word. I just starred at him.

Xavier walked over to me. Once he was in front of me he raised his arm and stroked my face with his pale white hand.

"You are just as beautiful as I remember you were," he whispered.

I stood completely still not sure of what to do.

"What am I here for?" I asked.

Xavier let out a small laugh. "You are here for when we wake Marcus to show him that we have captured our enemies sister."

"And then what are you going to do to me?"  
>"Maybe I'll kill you. A sister for a sister. Or I may just keep you as a pet. I'm not sure yet. But once I figure that, I will let you know."<p>

I looked at him in shock. Xavier placed his other hand on my cheek and leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek and as soon as it happened it ended.

"I will leave you here to freshen up. I have things to do. But when I come back I expect you to be ready there is clothes on the other side of the bed for you."

With that, Xavier walked away, opened the door and shut it. As soon as the door was shut, I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands and started to cry.


	7. Forbidding Choices

Hello My Fellow Readers,

I am so glad that it is Christmas Break so that I have been able to post two chapters. Once school starts up again, I don't know how often you will see new updates, but I will try my hardest to post a chapter every two weeks. As I said in the last chapter, it's been a rough few months with my father passing away and all. So I've been pretty busy with helping my mom with my two younger siblings so I haven't been able to write my stories. I have another fanfiction that I am currently writing. So I'm guessing that my other readers are getting upset that I haven't posted anything in awhile.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried my best to make everything work out. It's a slow muddled process in my head. Please review and let me what you guys think. I love reading what you guys have to say!  
>Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys had a great holiday!<p>

Read away!  
>Thanks!<br>Lee

I do not own Underworld but I do own Xavier and Luna! ;D

* * *

><p>{Luna}<p>

I don't know how long I was in Xavier's room alone in the fetal position. I was so numb, I couldn't move. I didn't know how my life spiraled out of control in the past forty-eight hours. All I knew was that Lucian sent me out on a mission and that was to get Michael and I have failed that mission. I failed by getting captured by Xavier. I used to think that this Xavier was my friend and he would stand by me no matter what. But I was so wrong when he threatened me the day of Sonya's execution.

I was still stumped over what Xavier told me the first time I saw him when I was captured. About him also falling for the wrong race. The majority part of my brain was telling me that Xavier was telling me stories to make him second guess myself about what I knew. Then there was the small part of my brain that he was telling me the truth. It also didn't make sense that if he "fell for the wrong race" as well, then why did he threaten my life so long ago.

My head was starting to hurt as I was trying to make sense of everything that has happened in the past and what is also happening now.

With all the strength that I could muster, I slowly got up. I could feel that my eyes were swollen and puffy. I staggered over to the bed and saw that clothes that Xavier had picked out for me. Of course it was something black. The dress that was laying on the bed. It had a halter top that in the back it looked like it would show the midsection of my back. At the waste line of the dress it turned into laced ruffles.

I picked up the dress and held it up to myself. When I held the dress up to my body the skirt of the dress reached my knees. The dress was gorgeous but I didn't understand why Xavier wanted me to wear this.

With shaky hands, I draped the dress over my right forearm, being careful not to get any of the dried blood from my wrist on the dress. I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. The bedroom was huge. There was a black couch a few feet in front away from the foot of the bed. In front of the couch was a cherry stained coffee table. On the left and the right side of the couch were two black chairs. On the opposite wall from where the bed was, there was a fire place. On that same wall, there was hallway.

I slowly walked passed the furniture into the hallway that I hoped led to the bathing area. I was right. The hallway was very short. As soon as I walked into the hallway, I was in the bathing area. The bathroom was roughly the same size as the bedroom, maybe a little smaller. The floor was made of a dark granite and so were the walls and ceilings. The lights were dim. For a human, it would be difficult to see. But for any supernatural being, you could see like it was daylight outside. Right in from of me was a walk in shower. Surrounding the shower was glass. On the right of the shower a few feet away was a bath tub that looked like what you would see from the 19th Century. It was a dark stone colored with a gold trim around the opening of the tub. The nozzle for the tub was built into the wall. The bath itself was beautiful. The sink was on the wall that was closest to me on the left. That too matched the bathtub. Above the sink was a wrack of black and white cotton towels.

With a deep heavy sigh, I walked over to the wrack and grabbed one of the towels. Then I walked over to the shower. On the left side of the shower there was a wrack and a glass door that led you into the shower. I hung up the dress and towel and carefully undressed myself. Being careful not to agitate the lacerations on my wrists. As soon as my clothes were off, I walked into the shower. I reached for the handle and turned on the water. I turned the water to as hot as it could go.

The hot water burned my flesh but it made me feel something besides feeling numb. I stood under the shower head for a few minutes. I let the water run over my naked flesh. It felt refreshing just to have the scalding hot water run over my body. After a few minutes I looked for soap. Hanging from the shower head was a tiny wrack that held shampoo and soap. And to my surprise, there was a razor. I reached for the razor first and shaved everything that I could. I kind of smirked to myself while shaving. It may seem gross to use somebody else razor, but it made me smirk knowing that it was Xavier's and that it now had my pubes on it. After I shaved everything that I possibly could, I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. Forgetting about the cuts on my wrists, I let out a small yelp as they started to burn with irritation. I quickly rinsed out my hair and my wrists. I swiftly shut off the water and walked out of he shower. I gently padded my body down with the towel.

As soon as I dried off my body, I dried my hair with it. Soon after, I unzipped the dress and gingerly stepped into it and zipped myself up. I walked over to the mirror that hung above the sink and looked at myself.

There were bags under my emerald green eye. My face looked completely shallow and you could tell that I didn't get any sleep at all. My long mink brown tosseled hair hung over my right shoulder as the curls tumbled softly down to my waist line. The black dress made me look like I was going to somebody's funeral, but nonetheless, it was beautiful.

I turned from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. I wasn't sure what to do with my clothes so I left them on the floor along with the towel that I used.

As I was walking the short distance back to the bedroom, I looked down at my wrists. They were an angry red. They were definitely irritated and they were slowly healing. With the small amount of silver in my system, it was going to take a little bit longer to heal than it usually did when it came to wounds.

Once I entered the room, I was shocked to see that there was somebody sitting on the couch. That person that was sitting on the couch was Selene.

I froze in my tracks. I didn't know what to do. Selene was looking straight at me. The was she was looking at me was as if she was trying to peer into my soul.

Slowly, Selene got up from the couch and walked in my direction. Once she got close enough to me she stopped and crossed her arms in front of her leather covered chest as if she was trying to figure something out.. Her eyes were dark. Almost as if they were black. She was at least four inches taller than I was.

Selena peered down at me with her dark eyes. "What does your kind want with the human?"

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned. My voice was clipped. I wasn't going to tell her what my brother was going to do. As much as I was against it because I knew it was going to start another war, I just kept my lips closed, letting Lucian do whatever his heart desired.

"I just have an interest to what Lucian is planning and why he's interested with the human." Selene started to circle around me. I kept my eyes on the wall that the bed was up against. I could feel the anger start to fuel me up with hatred for all the bloodsuckers. My body started to shake a little.

"What makes you think that I know anything?" I asked. Selene was right in front of me when I questioned her.

"You think you can fool me dog?" She spat. "I know Lucian is up to something, otherwise your brother wouldn't have an interest in that human."

"For all that I know, I have no idea why my brother wants anything to do with that human that you are talking about." I lied. I didn't want her to know about why my brother wanted the stupid human. I could feel my nostrils flare as my temper grew. Selene just starred at me. Her eyes turning an ice blue.

"I never liked your kind."

"Oh really? And why is that?" I pressed.

Before Selene could come up with an answer, Xavier walked in. He looked at the both of us. He smirked his famous smirk. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt. A few of the buttons were un-done so that shirt was slightly open showing off his pale chest. He was wearing black tight jeans. He wore combat boots that covered the bottom of his jeans. His raven black hair was held back with a rubber band.

He seemed amused to see Selene in his room. He walked over to where Selene and I were standing. We placed himself b my side but he was looking at Selene.

"Kraven is looking for you my dear," Xavier said. His deep voice filled the quiet tense room.

Selene bowed her head to Xavier and said "I'll be on my way, my lord." She glared at me and left the room. Once the door was shut, Xavier looked at me.

"You look beautiful as always my dear." Xavier said. He grabbed my hands and looked down at my wrists. He frowned a little.

"Those will heal in no time."

I snatched my hands out of his grip and walked over to the bed and sat down. Xavier staid put in the spot from where I left him.

I watched Xavier. He slowly started to walk to the bed but to the opposite side from where I was sitting. He sat down so that his right leg was crossed in from of him but his other leg was dangling off of the bed.

Before could say one word, I bombarded him with a question.

"What the hell am I here for Xavier? What the fuck do you want from me? Why is it so important that I am here for when you awake Marcus"

Xavier laughed.

"In order for my coven to awaken Marcus, he needs blood. The funny thing is that when we vampires drink blood, we can see our victims memories. So while we drain your blood to feed Marcus, he will be able to see your memories. He will also be able to see what your brother wants with that human Michael."

My heart beat quickened a little.

I turned my head so that I was looking at Xavier. For once, he wasn't smirking. I slowly rose from the bed. I could feel the blood from my face drain. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel my eyes turning black as the anger was growing. My nails started to turn into claws.

"You fucking bastard." I growled. Xavier was up on his feet in a flash. His eyes were a steel ice blue as he bared his fangs at me.

"Luna, you wanted to know why you were here darling and I told you why," He hissed. "There is another way around this though. You can tell me what your brother is planning and then we don't have to use your blood to awaken Marcus."

"I don't fucking believe you." I was in front of Xavier. I could fee l my teeth turn into razor sharp canine's. My body was starting to turn as my anger became more pronounced. My body hunched forward as my boned started to shift. Before I could feel the first pop of my ribs, Xavier had me pinned down on the floor.

"Luna, you will not change!" Xavier hissed in my ear. "If you change and try to attack me you will end up back in that fucking dungeon again with twice the amount of silver. You fucking understand me?"

I reined in my anger. My paws started to turn back into hands and I could feel my eyes turn back to there pale gray. My breathing became fast and shallow. Xavier was still looking at me with those ice blue eyes. I could see his fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth.

My body started to shake. The anger and the pain from my body having to change back to human was to much. I turned my face from Xavier as I threw up all of his wood floor.

My breathing started to slow down a little. My body ached.

Xavier was still pinning me down. I starred at the mess that I made on his floor. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Luna," Xavier said softly. "Look up at me."

Reluctantly, I looked up at him. His eyes were back to his sapphire blue and his fangs were gone.

"You can always tell me what your brother is planning and we wouldn't have to use your blood at all." His expression was stricken. I was confused to why he was telling me that there was another alternative.

"You have a week to figure out what you want to do Luna." Xavier whispered. He leaned down and traced his nose across the artery on my neck. I froze. I could feel the goose flesh rise.

"Xavier, whatever happened to us? Why did Lucian's and Sonya's...mistake make you upset with me?"

Xavier froze. He Lifted his head up so that he was looking at me.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to discuss that?"

"You have to tell me at some point." I argued.

Xavier sighed and stood up. He held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up. Once I was standing, I could feel the pain in my back. It hurt like non other pain that I have ever felt.

Xavier stood right in front of me and was looking at me. His eyes were sad.

I reached out his hand and stroked my cheek. I was uncertain about the affection that he was all of sudden showing me. He sighed.

"I guess the reason why I was so upset was that I was afraid that if I confessed my love for you back then that you and I would end up like our older siblings."

Um... What?


	8. What Do You Think?

Hello My Fellow Readers,

This is a very short chapter but I promise in the next one it will be longer.

I hope that you enjoy!

Thanks,

Lee

I do not own Underworld

* * *

><p>(Xavier)<p>

"I guess the reason why I was so upset... was that I was afraid that is I confessed my love for you then that you and I would end up like our older siblings." Their it was. My secret was out.

It was completely silent on her end. Her expression could only be one of shock. Luna's gray eyes were wide she also stood straight. Body tense. This was not the reaction that I was hoping for. I knew that she had feeling for me... back then. I took some blood from her when I attacked her. To see, hear, and feel her emotions and how she felt about me. That's what gave me the will to move on and not kill her. I will never let her go, especially since I had her in front of me. I know what I told her was true, about sacrificing herself to Marcus, but I be damned if I let her slip away again. I was going to make her mine.

I took one step toward her. "Luna, are you alright?"

She took a cautious step back. She was still looking at me wide-eyed. "I-I don't believe you." She stammered.

I knew this was going to be a hard thing to get through to her, but I would make be there with here.

I took another step. "I'm not lying to you Luna."

"I do I know that? You were always the better liar. How do I know that you're just saying that to me so that I'll tell you what I know about Lucian because that will never work!" She spat. I just laughed.

"Luna, if I didn't want you to have a choice, I would suck the memory out of you, but seeming that you won't believe me, I will simply have to show you." With vampire speed, I had Luna pressed up against the wall. Pinning her in place. I bit my right wrist and held it to her mouth. She sealed her lips shut, but I forced her mouth open with my wrists. I could feel my blood seep into her mouth. That's when I started to channel my memories into her. Luna's eyes widened as she saw, felt, and heard my memories, my emotions were now hers.

Once I shown her all of my memories about her and I and about my feelings about her/us, I pulled my wrist away from her mouth.

We stood there and stared into each others eyes.

I couldn't stand the silence.

"So what do you think? Do you believe me now?"


	9. Lust or Love?

Hello!

I am apologizing now for the chapter for being so short. This was more of a filler chapter than anything. I am currently working on the next chapter though!  
>I hope you guys like it so far!<p>

Please please please review!

Love,

Lee

P.S. If you have read the Hush, Hush series and are looking for something to read, I am writing a fandom about it called "Welcoming Arms of Salvation". Please read?

**I do not own Underworld, only the characters that I made up.**

* * *

><p>{Luna}<p>

It was a strange feeling. I felt all of his emotions and memories blend into mine. It's something that I couldn't describe. I couldn't believe that he was actually telling me the truth.

Xavier stepped back and looked into my eyes. We stood there only looking into each others eyes. I think he was getting a bit frustrated.

"So what do you think? Do you believe me now?" He asked impatiently.

I shifted a little.

"I believe you now. I really do. But I need to get used to the thought." I replied. I didn't know what else to say.

Xavier only looked at me. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll let you think, but I can wait. Trust me. I've been waiting for more than five hundred years."

With that said, Xavier walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Now what am I going to do? I thought to myself. It was all too much to take in. I walked over to the bed to lay down. I started to cry.

How in the hell has my life become so fucked up in the last twenty four hours?

Life was definitely changing for sure, I thought, if not for the better, but for the worse.

{Xavier}

I thought that by telling her that I had feeling for her would make her warm up to me? Xavier thought. I was walking down the hallway to the main entrance of the mansion. I could feel the anger rolling off of my body. I wasn't mad at Luna, more mad at myself for thinking that if I told her about my feelings that maybe things could go back to the way they were when we were younger...

Shit, this is going to a tough one.


	10. Hybrid Before Blood

**Hello My Fellow Readers!  
><strong>**I am super excited that My Haunting Starr has 21 followers! It makes me super happy! On that note, here is another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! I may not be able to post in a very long time because I graduate this week! Whoohoo! And then I'm moving. I'm super busy! But anyways, as I said before, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank You My Lovely's!**

**Love, **

**Lee**

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD but I DO OWN LUNA AND XAVIER ;)**

* * *

><p>{Lucian}<p>

It's been over a few days since I have last seen or heard from my sister. I was starting to lose my mind. How could I be that stupid and let her go on the raid. I was pacing back and forth in my lab as I was waiting for Raze to report back about what was going on with Kraven. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration as I let out a growl. I looked at the wall that contained the list of individuals that were possibility's for creating a hybrid without their body rejecting the serum. The list was full of black scribbles and cross-outs. The only person left was Michael. He was our only hope to unite the Vampires and Lycans.

I know this could start another revolution between the two species but I was hell bent on having the two species united. I need to create what was taken away from me so long ago. As I was looking at the list, Raze walked into the room.

"Lucian."

"What's the verdict Raze?"

"It seems that one of the Death Dealers is interested to why we're watching the human. She was question Kraven earlier," Raze replied as he stepped to the side to reveal Kraven standing behind him in his over confidence stance. His dark hair was well kept and slick. His dark eyes were guarded they were studying me.

"Really? And I thought that you would have everything under control on your side?" I criticized.

"It seems that I am doing a better job of it then you are. Your sister has been such a swell topic of gossip around the Mansion," Kraven sneered. His lip curved ever so slightly into a smirk. My body went still as I stopped pacing. My heart started to race as my brain started to process this new information.

"You have Luna at the Mansion?" I demanded.

Kraven's smirk grew wider. "Yes. She's at the Mansion, but she's held prisoner." With that he chuckled a little.

_Why the hell didn't I think of that?_ I thought to myself. _Of course Xavier would be at the Mansion with the rest of the coven! _

As if Kraven could read my mind, he made a remark. "I wouldn't waste your breath. They're moving the date for waking Marcus since they have Luna now. Xavier's planning on using her blood to awaken him and to show him what you're up to with creating the hybrid. After Marcus has the knowledge of the hybrid, he will more than likely kill her."

"So.. you're saying that I shouldn't save me sister from you filthy blood suckers?" I barked. My body went ridged as my anger flared.

"What I'm saying," Kraven said as he crossed his arms over his chest while looking bored, "is that we don't have enough time to save your sister, so we need to grab this Michael instead of fucking watching him all day."

My heart shattered. I knew what Kraven was right about getting Michael to the lab and to inject him with the serum of the DNA of a Lycan and then the bight of a Vampire. My body was still tense as I thought about this little dilemma. After a few seconds I made up my mind.

"When should we grab the human?" I asked calmly. Kraven smiled.

"Sometime before the end of this week."

"What about your Death Dealer? Will you be able to keep her off your back?"

Kraven's smile turned into a cruel smirk, "I'm highly capable of taking care of Selene." With that Kraven turned around and walked out. I stood in my spot and sighed. Raze stepped forward and looked at me with disappointment.

"What?" I snapped.

"You would sacrifice your own family, your own blood for this stupid experiment? What if it doesn't work like all the other times? What then?" Raze asked.

"Then back to the drawing board." I turned my back on Raze and walked over to the lists on the wall. They were accompanied with pictures of each individual. I starred at the picture of Michael. He was my only hope.

"That's fucking sick."

"What else do you want me to do? She's better off dead anyways if Xavier is keeping as a pet until they awaken Marcus." I knew what I was saying was a lie, but if I repeated this lie enough times I would convince myself that it would be all right.

I could hear Raze let out a huff of disappointment. "I can't believe you. I've been with you since the day we over ruled the castle and all that crazy shit but this is the craziest thing I've ever witnessed. Don't you think that if the shoe was on the other foot, Luna would be coming after you right about now?"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that?" I growled. I spun around so that I was facing Raze. His brown eyes were black as he tried to keep his beast at bay. I could feel mine start to raise his ugly head. We stood like that for a few minutes, starring each other down.

Finally Raze looked away. His body shuddered in anger. He growled in frustration and left the room while slamming the door behind him.

{Luna}

It's been a few days since I've been captured Xavier. It's been a few days since I've heard or seen Lucian. It's been a few days since I lost my faith in humanity -or whatever it is that we immortals have. I never left Xavier's room. He would have a maid bring me food. I wouldn't eat much. I would just sit on the couch and stare at the wall that was in front of me. I would sit there all day and blankly stare, thinking about nothing. If I thought about something I know I would drive myself crazy.

At nights, I would fall asleep on the couch curled up into a ball. In the mornings I would wake up in Xavier's bed. I figured he was the one to move me. After I would wake up I would find a new pair of clothes to wear and get in the shower and then resume my spot on the couch for another long uneventful day.

When I woke up this morning, something was different. I rolled over to see my surroundings but my eyes were met with sapphire ones. I bolted up so fast that it caused me to fall of the edge of the bed. I scrambled off of the floor and practically ran to the other side of the room. I pressed myself up against the wall and glared at Xavier. He slowly sat up in his bed and rested against the head board as a small smile tugged at his lips. That's when I first noticed that his chest was bare and the blankets covered the bottom part of him. My eyes wandered his naked torso. I never noticed how sculpted this creature was.

"See something you like?" Xavier questioned? I quickly looked away from his body to meet his eyes. His long dark hair was loose, it barely passed his shoulders. I kept on looking at him. I was to stunned to say anything. My silence caused Xavier's smile to widen a little bit. He gently scooted over to the side that I was on. The dark blue silk like covers started to slowly slide off of the bottom portion of his body. He swung one leg over the edge of the bed and the other soon followed. There he sat looking at me with a seductive smile plastered on his gorgeous face. To my relief, his pelvic area was covered in a pair of black satin boxers. He stood up from the bed and casually made his way to where I was standing. When he was in front of me, Xavier tucked a piece of my light brown hair behind my ear.

"You have a thing for trapping yourself between walls, don't you?" He whispered.

"I really don't have anywhere to go, now do I?" I challenged. This made him laugh. His laugh was like music to my ears. My feelings for him were still muddled. I knew that no matter what he was going to kill me off, so might as well not get to attached to him. It was hard to contain my feelings when he was around though. Whenever he would speak to me, my stomach would flutter. Being in contact with him sent heat throughout my body. There was still a little part of me that resented him for kidnapping me. But it seemed to cancel out whenever he was near.

"I suppose. But why would you want to go anywhere when you have me?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Being taken away from my kind and then brought back to the Vampire Coven that I once thought that my brother destroyed and now the leader of this coven wants to use me as a sacrifice to bring back another leader is exactly where I want to be."

This time Xavier was the one to roll his eyes. "Luna," he sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" He swiftly grabbed my hands and then pinned them above my head. He leaned in face into the crook of my neck and placed a feather light kiss on my jugular.

Instead of caving into the touch, I remained firm although I wanted to cave in. For some reason my body was craving his touch more than ever.

"You could let me go," I suggested. Xavier laughed at that. He was still kissing my neck and I could feel his warm breath graze my skin as I started to feel goose flesh appear on my body.

"I don't think so Love," He whispered against my neck. He tauntingly made his way from my neck to my bare shoulder. I'd forgotten that I fell asleep in the sweat pants and tank top that I wore the day before.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I slowly tilted my head back against the wall and let out a small moan. I could feel Xavier's signature smile being pressed into my skin. Carefully but with speed, Xavier picked me up and had my back pressed against the bed. I gasped in surprise. Xavier held most of his weight with his arms as he looked down at me. I could see admiration and adoration in his eyes. I was looking back into his eyes as another question popped into my head.

"What are you doing here this morning?"

He chuckled. "I thought I would sleep in for a little bit and to see how you are adjusting."

"Adjusting to what exactly?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds without saying anything.

"You said that you needed time to get used to the thought for my feelings for you. Are you used to them yet?"

I looked at him. His beautiful, pale face was stoic as he waited for my answer. What I said to him a few days prior to that I did need time to get used to the thought of him having feelings for me was true. My body had this weird connection to him in a weird way but I couldn't lay my finger on what it was. It felt like my body remembered stuff that my mind couldn't. It scared me more than anything else in the world.

Self-consciously, I brought my right up to his cheek and cupped it. He leaned into my touch as he starred into my eyes with his blue ones.

"I did think about it. Xavier, it was a bit unnerving when I found out that you were still alive when all this time I thought that you were dead. It was also a surprise to figure out that you had feelings for me as well. The last time I saw you before you disappeared after the Lycans took over the castle, you threatened to kill me. So you could only imagine that I was more than confused. There is also this weird connection that my body feels toward you. It feels like my body remembers your touch but my mind doesn't. Does that sound weird?"

Xavier was silent as I explained this whole thing to him. Once I was finished, he let out a sigh and rolled off of me so that he was lying down on his side facing me. I rolled over to my right side so that I could look at him.

"Luna, my love, there is so much that I need to tell you."


	11. Open Mindness

Hello My Fellow Readers!

Once again I am sorry that posted late! I leave for college next week and I am super excited! This summer has been super hectic! I haven't been able to sit down and write at all! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for sticking around! I love you guys so much!

Love,

Lee

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD **

But I do own Luna and Xavier ;D

* * *

><p>{Luna}<p>

"What is there to tell?" I asked. We were both laying on our sides. I couldn't stop looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He let out a sigh after a few seconds of silence and closed his eyes.

"I think it's a story to tell for another time." He responded. Xavier rolled away from me as he stood up from the bed. I rolled onto my back and raised myself onto my elbows to look at him. He walked over to the couch that sat a few feet away from the bed and sat down. I stayed where I was at as I starred at the back of his head in awe.

I didn't understand why he would be super hot one moment and then turn ultra cold the next. It was starting to get under my skin.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed myself up off of the bed and headed toward the bathing room. Xavier didn't move a muscle when I passed the couch. I rolled my eyes in frustration as I sighed and kept on walking.

{Xavier}

I focused my eyes on the wall in front of me as I heard Luna sigh in disgust and stalk toward the bathroom. I knew that I needed to tell Luna about that I erased her memories of our love life. I sighed and put my head in my hands. It's been so long since I've actually held her in my arms.. kissed her. That's all I wanted to do but I knew that I couldn't. The coven was going to awaken Marcus in a few days and I needed a way to get Luna out of here.

I stood up and walked over to the windows of my room. I pulled the black satin like curtain back to peer out into the black of the night. There were a few stars shinning as I pondered about the past... before everything went down between my father, Lucian, and Sonya. There was never a time when I though about my sister that I wouldn't feel a pang of great lost. She was more then my sister. She was my mentor.. my best friend. I kept her secret of sneaking out to see Lucian in the early hours of the morning and she would do the same for when I went to go see Luna.

If Kraven's plan didn't work with Lucian, I would have to improvise myself. There was a way to restore Luna's memories but I needed Luna's cooperation. So far she wouldn't get out of the bed or eat anything. I needed her to be well enough.. to have her strength.. mentally and physically to regain the memories that she "lost". I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I could here Luna's heart beat from where I was standing. She was still in the bathroom but the water wasn't running in the shower wasn't running anymore. I figured in a few minutes she would be in the bedroom again. I opened my eyes and silently walked to the other side of the room and walked out of the room as I came up with a plan to give Luna her memories back..

{Luna}

I walked out of the bathing room in a freshly clean robe while I towel drying my hair. When I reached the bedroom I froze. Xavier was gone. A flutter of disappointment danced through my chest as a sinking feeling went through my stomach. I didn't know why I felt that way but I did. I walked over to the unmade bed and sat down on the left corner. I starred down at the ivory carpeted floor. There was a part of me that felt like there was something missing whenever I was with Xavier but I couldn't exactly place what it was. I dropped the towel onto the floor and flung myself backwards onto the bed and starred off into space...

{Selene}

**Later That Evening**

I walked the dark corridors of my Coven's mansion as I pondered about why the Lycan's were so interested in the human. It didn't make any sense. I quickly walked to the end of the hall and descended the stairs as I headed for the door. I reached out for the door knob. Before I could even twist, I heard someone clear their throat. My grip tightened around the metal door knob as I glared into the dark wooden door. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Where do you think you're going so late in the evening?" Kraven mused. I internally cringed from the smugness of his face. There were days were I wanted to rip him apart and set him on fire. I kept my composure as I gripped the door handle harder in my grip.

"Out." Was all I said when I jerked open the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. I quickened my pace as I walked to my car. I didn't feel like talking to Kraven. There was something about him that I never liked, but I couldn't quit place my finger on it. I walked over to the first car that I saw and got in. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing yet but I knew that I needed to figure out what the Lycan's wanted with Michael. I turned the car in reverse and shifted into drive. I sped up to the gate and impatiently waited for them to open. With the gates opened, I raced through and out of sight of the Mansion.


End file.
